Numerous devices have been developed over the years for dispensing a cleaning or polishing solution and simultaneously applying or wiping the solution off of the surface. The majority of these devices take the form of a mechanism that selectively dispenses an amount of a cleaning and/or polishing solution into a solution or fluid applying member when an actuator, such as an actuating button is pressed. The solution is dispensed directly into the solution applying member, e.g., a sponge, so that the solution disperses throughout the solution applying member for application to the surface.
However, on most occasions the cleaning solution is dispensed into the applying member approximately at the center of the applying member, meaning that a significant amount of the solution must be dispensed into the applying member for the solution to disperse to an applying edge or surface of the applying member. On many occasions, the amount of solution required to be dispensed into the applying member sufficiently to wet the applying member to enable the solution to be applied from the member to a surface is greater than the amount of solution that is applied to the surface. This can result in a situation where a large amount of solution that is utilized in wetting the applying member is wasted, as the solution normally evaporates out of the applying member when the device is not in use.
In order to overcome these shortcomings, other types of cleaning devices have been developed which are capable of spraying a desired amount of a cleaning solution onto the surface for further application to the surface by the applying member of the device. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,769 in which a spraying mechanism is located on the device to dispense a cleaning or polishing solution either through an opening in a polishing member, or in front of one side of the polishing member. In this manner, the amount of the solution dispensed is controlled in a manner such that the entire amount of solution that is dispensed is almost completely applied to the surface, without wasting any significant amount of the cleaning solution.
Other prior art devices have been also developed which incorporate both of the spraying and diffusion of mechanisms for applying the cleaning and/or polishing solution to a specified surface. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,011, a bottle is disclosed including a sponge-like applying member disposed at a dispensing end of the bottle. The applying member is selectively connectable with a first fluid conduit leading into the bottle and through which a cleaning solution can be dispensed into the applying member for dispersion through the member and subsequent application to the surface. Alternatively, the dispensing end also includes a spray nozzle disposed adjacent the applying member that can be activated by retracting the dispensing end into the bottle and rotating the dispensing end to place the spray nozzle in fluid communication with a second fluid conduit.
However, these and other prior art devices for dispensing and applying a cleaning or polishing solution onto a surface have certain shortcomings that prevent the solution from being applied to a surface in a manner that allows for quick and easy application of the solution to the surface with a minimum usage of the solution in order to significantly reduce any wasting of the solution. Thus, it is desirable to develop a cleaning and polishing device that allows for the application of a cleaning or polishing solution to a surface in a manner that allows the solution to be easily applied to the surface with a minimum waste or evaporation of the solution. Also, it is desirable to be able to apply the solution and wipe the surface with only one hand, such that the individual can use the other hand to move objects on the surface, avoiding the cleaner getting onto the hands of the individual.